


Sonoko and Shinichi can agree on one thing

by gess789



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Kid doesnt know whats coming, Kissing, M/M, Made up stuff about gems, POV Alternating, Sonoko and Shinichi are friends, also adrenaline patches so they dont sleep, post Conan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gess789/pseuds/gess789
Summary: If there's one think that Shinichi and Sonoko can see eye to eye over its how attractive Kid is.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Suzuki Sonoko, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Mouri Ran/Sera Masumi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	1. Getting drunk

Ran had never seen Shinichi so drunk before.  
She watched as he downed half of the fruity concoction in front of him.

  
But the most surprising thing was Sonoko beside him just as drunk and neither of them were sniping at each other. No, instead they were comforting each other.

  
"And his eyes!" Shinichi continued slowly listing every part of the theif (??? The Thief!) he was apparently in love with. "I've never seen anyone's eyes that shade of blue. Almost purple."

  
Sonoko nodded sighing over the memory. She was either loud or almost silent when she got this drunk and with how chatty Shinichi was Ran wasn't surprised she was quiet today.

  
"I could fall into those eyes." Shinichi sighed. Then he muffled his face in his elbow."But he will never notice me! He flirts with everyone all the time." He sounded on the edge of tears.

  
"There there." Sonoko patted his back. Then she tightened her fist in determination. "We will make him listen! Kid-sama will have to see that we are the only ones for him. We just have to catch him." She hit the table and the drink jumped spilling. She waved at the bartender getting another round for everyone.

  
Shinichi looked over at her, head still in his elbow.

"We can't!" He was practically wailing. "He'll never get caught. He'll just smirk and fly off into the distance laughing while he flies out of our reach. He's so perfect." Shinchi finished off his drink and then stared at the full one set in front of him.

  
"What if we have my uncle challenge him! And I'll put you" Sonoko poked Shinichi's shoulder nearly making him fall out of his chair."in charge of traping him. Only you and me in there to catch the thief who stole our hearts!"

  
Shinichi regained his balance and looked at Sonoko, brain slowly processing her proposal. Then he nodded. "Yea if it's just us he can't be someone else! Then we can kiss him all we want!" He lifts up his drink smiling at Sonoko.

"To kissing Kid" he cheers.

  
"To kissing Kid!" Sonoko hits her glass against his and they both down their drinks.


	2. Going through with the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulling off the plan.

Kaito knew something was odd about this challenge to Kaitou Kid even before the challenge appeared in the newspapers. Nakamori-keiji had been denied access and was furious. Kaito could hear his anger from next door though even over family dinner, with Aoko and her boyfriend Hakuba-bastard, he would stop complaining about it. Old man Suzuki had something planned and wasn't letting the police in on it.

  
So Kaito went to fall back on other means of info. He tried to dress up as a worker only to find nothing was being built. He'd become a reporter and tried interviewing the old man but he wasn't spilling the location yet. Something in his eye said he didn't even know the location. That was weird. Wasn't this between Kid and Suzuki?

  
He did learn that the gems that were being offered didn't have much of a history. They were rare twin jewels, blue sapphires that had formed identically. They were being called the Gemini stones and rumor was what happened to one happened to the other. The name was new though. They'd apparently been found in the pockets of an old dress at a storage sale by the youngest Suzuki.

  
He tried several more disguises but no one seemed to know anything more. His mentantai (was he blushing?) had all his scariest friends around him so no getting info that way. He'd have to wing this one.

  
\----

Shinichi was bright red as Sonoko laid out her plan. It was insane and he almost regretted getting drunk enough to agree to this. Except he thought it could work. Especially since neither of them were trying to catch him.

"I know you feel like this is crossing a line." Sonoko said moving the twin jewels around in her hands." But! He doesn't have to kiss us. He can choose to just leave. Without the jewels."

  
Shinichi nodded thoughtfully, trying (and failing) to suppress his blush. "I guess that's true. And it's not stealing if it's fair trade." Even if he never left without checking his target.

Making the thief kiss them to get the gems. Felt a little wrong. But he didn't know another way to get his attention.

  
He'd tried flirting back. It had failed spectacularly. The poor task force member caught in the balloons had still not come back from home leave. Maybe he'd transferred and Shinichi hadn't been told. If so he'd probably see him again at a crime scene so he could apologize again.

  
Catching the thief just so he could tell him his feelings already felt weird but no one ever caught him so any of the weirdness didn't matter. He would never get the chance to confess.

  
And sometimes in the quiet of the night he wondered if he could really be in love with someone who he'd never seen unmasked. Who'd he'd never seen in a normal setting.

  
Even with the moments they'd shared saving each other. Maybe he really was just a fangirl like Sonoko.  
And maybe this ridiculous feeling would disappear if he just kissed the damn thief.

  
"Alright. Let's go with that plan." Shinichi nodded. "It's a good one and I can't see why it wouldn't work. I'll have to get something from Agasa so we can't get hit by his sleeping gas but otherwise I think it will work. Now let's figure out where we wanna do this. And how we are going to announce the location."

  
\----

"You know." Ran mentioned off hand to Sera. "I've never ever seen them hangout like this before. Not without me and not without silly arguments or teasing. "

  
Sera looked over at the two in the room they were guarding. Shinichi had been blushing in waves qfor most of the planning session. Sonoko was more serious than Sera had ever seen her. But the two had been talking amicably for nearly 30 minutes now.

  
"This must be important for both of them." Sera agreed.

  
"I think this will complete something for Sonoko. Close a door that she doesn't realize she's holding open. Shinichi on the other hand." Ran shook her head. "I think he's in love and not sure how to deal with it. It doesn't help that he feels like it's not logical."

  
"I think half the reason he thought he was in love with me, romantically, was cause it made sense. I was his first friend and we'd do anything for each other." She smiled at Sera and squeezed her hand.

  
"Especially after his parents started traveling and mine separated we were each other's most important person. It just took Conan to realize that siblings fit our relationship much closer than partners did."

  
Sera laughed and squeezed her hand back. "Well your little brother fell in love with a pervert and an international criminal."

  
Ran rolled her eyes. "You know he didn't realize you were a girl and you were in the men's bathroom. And you got him back."

  
"Didn't you say he groped you on that airship? I still need payback for that."She tightened her fist and grinned at her girlfriend.

  
"Yes and that's why us two are on guard. He's scared of us according to Shinichi."

  
"And he won't get past us. He won't know what's coming." Sera kissed her.

  
\-----

Sonoko was less excited then she thought she'd be. Surely she should be as nervous and excited as the Detective standing next to her.

  
She looked at him again but Shinichi looked lost in thought though the blush that had been his companion since she'd proposed the plan was still there.

  
But looking at her own emotions Sonoko felt.. almost sadness. Like something was ending. But there was satisfaction too. She was proud of the plan. It would work. Even the Mystery nut had thought so.

  
But it didn't have the excitement of maybe probably kissing Kid in it. It felt like a goodbye.

  
She scratched the patch on her arm that was supposed to keep her awake if sleeping gas was used. That scientist sure had weird things.

  
She thought back to the night the plan had started. The excitement and sadness on Shinichi's face was easy to see even before they were drunk. He really loved Kaitou Kid.

  
And though she'd never say it aloud she was almost rooting for him. The way he'd talked about the thief wasn't like how Sonoko thought about him at all.  
To her he was on a pedestal unreachable and so safe to fantasize about. She could make his personality anything she wanted cause he was faceless and could be anyone.

To Shinichi this was someone who could break his heart. A real person who'd apparently saved his life as well as helped him save others. He was a mystery but a solvable one, at least to Shinichi.

  
The way Shinichi had talked about Kid's honor wasn't a person fantasizing. It was knowledge and certainty.  
Sonoko took a deep breath and decided. She silently removed the patch.

  
She'd let go of her fantasy now. Shinichi would get the kiss and hopefully the Thief as well and Sonoko wouldn't get in the way.

  
She coughed and spit the gem into her hand putting it in her pocket instead. Kid wouldn't have to kiss her to get the gem even if she didn't go to sleep.

  
She gave Shinichi a smile as he held up 3 fingers. 3 minutes til he arrived.

  
It was time for Shinichi and Kid to meet.

  
\-------

Osek Kaina hadn't been a news photographer very long. She'd accidentally gotten a lot of attention when she got a picture of a pharmacy burning down that apparently had been part of an underground organization.

  
After that she'd gotten several job offers and decided that kid heist could be fun. But she hadn't had any luck getting good pics. The police hated having outsiders come in and hated reporters more. Probably because they ended up humiliated half the time.

  
But this was a Suzuki event and usually he was all for reporters. But today no one except two young adults were allowed in the room with the jewels. She scowled at the front of the building. They were apparently on the 3rd floor.

  
She looked at the building next to it and her scowl turned thoughtful. Maybe she could snipe a picture.  
She broke away from the crowds and snuck into the adjoining building. She looked through her camera and focused.

  
"Ha!" She cheered. She could see into the room. She could see the two. A young woman and man. Oh! She was the young heiress Suzuki Sonoko. And Kudou Shinichi, the Modern day Holmes. It wasn't too surprising to see him there. He'd apparently been at almost every heist since he'd brought down that organization.

  
She looked at her watch when she saw Kudou-kun hold up 3 fingers to his companion. 3 minutes.  
She looked around the room looking for the Gemini stones. They weren't in any visible spaces. She looked back at the people. She noticed a slight bump in the Heiress's pocket and decided that was one gem probably.

  
Where was the other?

  
The bell tower across the city rang and the doors flew open. Kaitou Kid had arrived. Pink smoke billowed around the room and the young heiress fell over asleep. Kudou-kun looked surprised but didn't say anything. Kid caught her before she hit the ground and pulled a blue gem from her pocket.  
There's one gem.

  
Kid was speaking. He was walking around the room gesturing and smirking but Kudou-kun still didn't say anything. His face however was slowly becoming redder. Was there something besides sleeping gas in the smoke. And how did Kudou-kun stay awake?

  
Kid came right up to Kudou-kun and reached his hands up to start checking Kudou-kun's clothes for the gem. But Kudou-kun grabbed his hands, giving him a note.

  
Kid looked surprised and unfolded it carefully.  
She zoomed in on her camera still taking pictures every few seconds but couldn't see what it said. Kids face was a blank mask however. Like he'd been shocked.

  
Kudou-kun's face however couldn't be redder. She wasn't sure he was breathing anymore.

  
A minute passed as Kid stared frozen at the note. The note couldn't be that long. So what is anyone waiting for. Why wasn't Kudou-kun arresting him and what did the note say?

  
The girl on the ground moved, sitting up. She looked up at the two men standing in front of her and rolled her eyes. She said something urgently

  
Suddenly Kid was in motion across the room and he was

  
She blinked then started taking as many pictures as she could. She needed every angle this was going to make her career.

  
Kid was kissing Kudou-kun. A blue flash passed between their lips and suddenly she was hit with the realization that Kudou-kun wanted to be kissed and bribed Kid with a gem to do it.

  
Kid grinned, spitting out the jewel but went right back to kissing Kudou-kun. Kudou-kun seemed pleased that he'd kept kissing after he'd gotten his prize.  
The separated grinning happily at each other. She grabbed another photo of that. Then apparently they heard something and their heads turned to the stairs.  
The police were on their way up.

  
Kid grinned and bowed to the heiress kissing her hand. She took her hand back and seemed to chastise him pointing at Kudou-kun. He nodded and took the blushing Kudou-kun's hand and kissed his as well. Kid yelled something over his shoulder. They both grinned at each other as Kid opened the window and jumped.

  
His glider caught the air and he starts off.

  
A police officer, Nakamori-keiji Osek Kaina believes, starts yelling out the window then at the two young adults in the room but she's already backing up her camera and starting down the stairs.

  
This was gonna be great News for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note just said Kiss me to get the gem 💎


End file.
